


Jino Love <3

by Niina_rox



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Becoming Parents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, a little bit of smut, getting engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: This is the longest chapter I have ever done! There is smut which isn't very good xD... But it's cute, fluffy and full of love, there are some awkward family moments for Jin-ho ^^ So, I hope everyone enjoys reading it :)





	Jino Love <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever done! There is smut which isn't very good xD... But it's cute, fluffy and full of love, there are some awkward family moments for Jin-ho ^^ So, I hope everyone enjoys reading it :)

Hyunggu wasn't sure why but, he was feeling a little off. It wasn't like he was having a bad day, or that someone was annoying him. He just didn't feel right at first, he chose to ignore. Until even when his work day was over, it still hasn't gone away. It was when he arrived home to find it was quiet, which Hyunggu knows is out of the ordinary. Considering his boyfriend isn't exactly a quiet person, so as he wanders through. He finds Jin-ho curled up in bed, sobbing quietly without hesitation Hyunggu. Carefully climbs on the bed. Lying in front of him he gently caresses his face, Jin-ho doesn't say anything at first.

”Baby what's wrong” it hangs in the air for a moment or two before, Jin-ho wipes his tears away. He does slowly look him in the eyes, ”saying it out loud will only make it worse.” It's in that moment that Hyunggu _knows_ he is aware, of what the issue is. He doesn't hesitate to bring him into his arms, Jin-ho is more than happy to curl up in his embrace. ”Its okay we will keep trying” he feels, him nod a little. It's hard because they've been _trying_  for six months and so far nothing. They both want nothing more than to become parents, Jin-ho relaxes enough it falls quiet for a while.

It's quite clear that neither of them want to do anything, besides lying in bed. The following day it feels different of course, Hyunggu wants to be by his side. But unfortunately he _does_  have to go to work, after making sure that Jin-ho will be fine. He leaves at first Jin-ho begins to dwell, on what has happened. When it's clear that it's not a good idea, instead he decides to catch up on a few things. Especially groceries since they need food. It doesn't help that he runs into his ex, who is more than happy to annoy him. He's followed for a few aisles before anything is said, ”go annoy someone else.”

He doesn't see the smirk on his face ”nah, it's more fun annoying you.” Jin-ho groans quietly ”I’m not in the mood to deal with you, so please go away” it falls quiet. So, Jin-ho thinks it works; it doesn't. Luke can't help but ask, ”so how are things with your new man.” Jin-ho stops walking as he has to resist the urge, to slap Luke in the face if only they weren't in public. It's been two years since he and Luke, were together. And he still has to deal with him, turning to face him ”why don't you move on.” 

 

~~~<3 <3 <3~~~

 

It's a good two weeks before anything happens between them, not for lack of trying. It was mostly because Hyunggu was working, longer hours sometimes coming home when Jin-ho was sleeping. But one quiet Friday night things changed, it had been planned Hyunggu finished early. And he wanted to surprise his boyfriend and, Jin-ho certainly was when he was in the kitchen cooking. He didn't expect Hyunggu to come up behind him, and wrap him in his arms. It didn't stop the small smile on his face, "hey you're home early." Hyunggu smiled a little.

Kissing his temple "yeah I wanted to do something special tonight," Jin-ho felt his curiosity peak "really." He stopped cooking for a moment to turn around, "so what did you have in mind." Hyunggu smirked a little "well.." he kissed him, quickly Jin-ho's arms automatically wrap around him. Making it clear that they both missed this, dinner is almost forgotten. Until they smell it burning a little Jin-ho, now blushing a little "I like the idea which we should definitely continue later." Hyunggu can't help but agree they continue, talking as Jin-ho finishes up with dinner. 

Deciding to watch TV while they eat, Hyunggu can't help but tease him a little. Looking at him with so much love in his eyes, causing Jin-ho to blush again "stop looking at me like that." Hyunggu laughed a little before turning, back to the TV it was quiet enough. Of course, after a while it didn't take them long to finish eating, and cleaning up. It was no surprise that Hyunggu was quick, to pull him into his arms. Drawing a squeal from Jin-ho, who smiled happily as he leaned in to kiss him. He pulled back after a few minutes, to simply say "I love you so much."

Hyunggu smiled before kissing him tenderly, whispering "I love you more" it wasn't long before Jin-ho was on his back on their bed. Hyunggu with absolutely no hesitation, as he begins kissing his neck. Leaving a few hickeys behind, as Jin-ho's shirt was taken off and thrown away. He shivered a little with anticipation knowing what, was going to happen next. As Hyunggu went over a few of the marks on, his boyfriend's stomach. He loved the soft breathy moans that Jin-ho was releasing, Hyunggu made quick work of removing Jin-ho's pants.

It's no surprise that Jin-ho is a little startled, the moment Hyunggu begins teasing his cock through his boxers. "Don-don't be a tease" of course, Hyunggu was smirking as he left a couple, of kisses on his hips. A small gesture that Jin-ho always loves, it's only a manner of moments before his cock is removed, from the confines of his boxers. He doesn't hold back his moaning, as Hyunggu sucks on the tip before slowly taking him in. His mind begins to empty as he moans a little incoherently, Jin-ho was so lost in the pleasure.

He doesn't notice what else Hyunggu is up to, it was a coincidence that at the time Jin-ho said, he was going to come. Was the same moment that Hyunggu, found his prostate hitting it a few times before removing his fingers. He slowly and carefully positioned himself, as Jin-ho wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Arms placed around his neck as, Hyunggu started to move. Their moans filling up the room, more so when Hyunggu changed positions a little. Thrusting a little deeper and harder, it was obvious that neither of them would last. 

Which they didn't at first, neither of them wanted to move. They almost didn't bother to clean up, making it clear that they were both content. Both happy with how their evening had gone. The following morning Jin-ho wakes up in his favourite place, in his boyfriend's arms. He was naked, sore and feeling very satisfied. He smiled to himself as he replayed the night before, Hyunggu startled him a little when he breathed a little loudly. Along with moving his arms 

 

~~~<3<3<3~~~

 

It's after another two weeks go by Jin-ho is alone, at the moment since Hyunggu has gone away for work. For the week but at the moment, Jin-ho is sitting on his bed with a test in his hands. Wondering if he's up for trying again, it's clear he knows it's a little different this time. He's been feeling sick the past couple of days, but it has been a bit colder lately. With a deep breath he gets up and, heads to the bathroom. He decides to clean up a little as he waits, his heart feeling ready to drop if it's negative. After five minutes, his anxiety on the rise.

As Jin-ho looked at the test sitting on the counter, at first he thought he was seeing things. _P-_ _positive? Oh. My. God._ Jin-ho couldn't believe it he fell back, landing on the toilet he was in shock. He almost didn't register that his phone, was ringing in the bedroom. Smiling proudly as he noticed Hyunggu was video calling, the first thing he noticed was; Jin-ho's happy smile.  _"Hey, why are you smiling so happily,"_ Jin-ho felt a bubble of excitement. Instead of saying it he simply held the test up, Hyunggu's eyes widened in surprise _"oh my god."_

He had a few happy tears _"baby that, is absolutely wonderful"_ he was lost for words. Jin-ho felt like crying a little as well "I know" he would, be going to the doctor later today. To confirm it a few minutes pass before,  _"I wish I could hug you and, kiss you right now."_ Jin-ho giggled a little it was close, to fifteen minutes later when Hyunggu had to go. After smiling like an idiot Jin-ho got ready, to go he was practically floating when the doctor confirmed he was pregnant. Nothing could stop how happy he was feeling, nothing could stop the smile from growing on his face. 

A few days later

Jin-ho woke up to arms around him and, kisses on his face. Of course, he tried to get out of Hyunggu’s grip. All he really managed was to turn around to face him, they laid there in silence Hyunggu was the first to say something. ”I smiled like a fool at work” he laughs a little, ”they must have thought I lost my mind.” To that Jin-ho can't help but laugh, Hyunggu gently places a kiss on his forehead. It's a simple gesture Jin-ho, feels so loved at the moment. ”Have you told your family” Jin-ho, is quiet ”I did but I didn't get the reaction I was hoping to get.” 

”My mum thought I was pranking her” it was clear, he didn't want to say anymore. ”Its okay, we can tell my parents together” Jin-ho liked the sound of that. The next day Hyunggu was smiling, so proudly especially when he told his parents. It was quiet for a moment or two, before his mother couldn't stop smiling or hugging Jin-ho. Who certainly wasn't expecting that, Hyunggu thought it was hilarious. Given that he couldn't stop laughing, "I can't wait to be a grandmother." She was smiling so happily all while, never letting Jin-ho go.

Which after a while, he didn't seem to mind. 

 

 ~~~<3<3<3(nine months later)<3<3<3~~~

 

Jin-ho is two hours into labour and he's over it, Hyunggu is doing his best by his side. As he paces the hospital room "why does this, have to be so painful" Jin-ho stopped by his bed. Hyunggu gently rubbed his back it seemed, to help he smiled a little as he said: "just think you can tell her when she's old enough." Jin-ho laughed a little as he felt another contraction, "I will definitely do that" it falls quiet. For a couple of minutes, Jin-ho's breathing changes a few moments after. The nurse walks back in she checks on his vitals, "looks like it won't be too much longer."

Jin-ho says nothing but feels plenty of relief, lying on the bed he closes his eyes. She does what she can to make him comfortable, "the doctor should be by shortly." Then they're alone again Jin-ho rubs his swollen belly, "come on Hye-Jin" at that moment she kicked rather roughly. Before Jin-ho knew it he was close to four hours, before anything happened. As the doctor helped him through it, Hyunggu and the nurse were comforting him. Thankfully, Hye-Jin entered the world less than an hour later. Hyunggu was smiling like a proud father.

Jin-ho was tiredly smiling as his little girl, is placed in his arms. He gently caressed her little face, nothing could ruin this moment. Hyunggu couldn't contain how happy he was, as his boyfriend was sleeping. He was holding Hye-Jin who was looking, a little bit like both of them already. She started to cry a little he immediately, started singing quietly for her. It was what Jin-ho woke up to he smiled, softly before saying anything. "I could get used to seeing that" Hyunggu, quietly laughed a little he sat back in his chair. Jin-ho laid on his side, feeling his heart swell with pride. Looking at the pair "she's going to love you, I definitely do" it falls quiet for a moment.

Before Hyunggu leans in and, kisses him tenderly. 

A few days later.

At home it was a learning experience, it easy enough for both of them since Hyunggu took, some time off work. While Hye-Jin was sleeping on their bed, they were putting together a few things. Including the cot and, of course, the pram it was no surprise that they have a decent one. It was about ten minutes later that Hyunggu's parents dropped by. Both excited to see their granddaughter, they both took turns holding her. Of course, his mum took her sweet time enjoying the moment. 

 

~~~<3<3<3~~~

 

It's been a month since Hye-Jin was born, they've both figured out that she's both quiet. And she knows how to be loud when, she  _does_ cry. It was a quiet Saturday Jin-ho was happy, relaxing in the rocking chair. After having fed his little girl, he was surprised when there was a knock at the door. He carefully gets up and, slowly opens the door. He has no words for the fact that his sister, and his mother are in front of him. Of course, he lets them in to be nice before, heading back to his chair. "It's obvious you weren't lying," he looks at his mother.

"Why would I lie? I was happy, I wanted my family to be there for me." He held back a few tears it was a relief, that he had the support of Hyunggu's family. Taking a deep breath "why are you here anyway," his sister said; "we wanted to see you to fix things." He felt a little confused "I see but, you could have done this months ago." He looked away "you had nine months, to fix things" it fell quiet as they thought things through. Jin-ho felt determined to make them regret, rejecting him "we're sorry for how things turned out." He could understand that, "it's just I never expected my son to fall pregnant."

Of course, he was aware of people who didn't understand, or expect guys to fall pregnant. He just never thought his mother would, be one of those people. Jin-ho turned his attention back, to his little girl he smiled instantly. He couldn't see how they began to change, at least not at first. They stayed for a little while, before leaving him alone. Which is what he preferred, it seemed to be a normal thing for Hyunggu to come home all energetic. And yet somehow, he seemed extra happy. Jin-ho smiled tilting his head a little, "why are you so happy today."

Hyunggu's smile got bigger "I want to do, something special for tonight" Jin-ho blushed a little. "The last time you said that our daughter was conceived," to that Hyunggu laughed a little. "That's true" he closed the distance before, quickly kissing him and then heading to their room. Jin-ho smiled a little and shook his head, thinking about how much he loved Hyunggu. It was that evening when he cooked dinner, it wasn't out of the ordinary for Hyunggu to dance while cooking. Jin-ho was no stranger to walking in on him, to make it more interesting he was singing. 

He smiled as he placed Hye-Jin in her cot, before heading to the kitchen. "I wonder is this a private show or can anyone watch," Jin-ho was holding back his laughter. As he watched Hyunggu stop moving altogether, he took a moment before saying; "you know it's for your eyes only." To that Jin-ho cheered he turned around for a second, then he was wrapped up in his boyfriend's embrace. No place was better. He melted a little Hyunggu kissed his temple, it was perfect until he had to continue with dinner. It wasn't long before they were sitting, at their small dining table.

Despite how energetic Hyunggu was, on the inside he was a little nervous. Dinner went well as he was getting dessert sorted, he made sure he had the ring ready. Jin-ho was a little distracted when Hyunggu, took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Jin-ho was speechless already "I have thought about, this moment a lot how I would tell you how much I love you." As he pulled out the ring he gently held, Jin-ho's hand "Jo Jin-ho I have one question to ask you." "Will you marry me" it took Jin-ho all of about five seconds, before a few tears fell.

As he happily said "yes," Hyunggu was quick to place the ring on his finger, then pull him into his arms. Jin-ho couldn't believe it he also couldn't help but, kiss his fiance very passionately. It didn't take long for things to become, heated between them.

 

 

~~~<3<3<3 BONUS<3<3<3~~~

 

"Appa save me" Hye-Jin's laughter rang through the house, as her dad chased her. Jin-ho was used to it, it was one thing that became a game between, Hyunggu and Hye-Jin ever since she could walk. Jin-ho headed to the lounge room finding, his little girl hiding and laughing behind the couch. He couldn't help but smile, of course, Hyunggu wasn't far away. He walked closer watching as Hye-Jin ran, to the safety of his arms. His beautiful four-year-old, a few seconds later Hyunggu popped up. Causing her to giggle more, and hide her face away.

Some days were harder than others, considering Jin-ho never heard much from his family. So, Hye-Jin has only ever known one side, of their family. To a four-year-old that's enough, especially when you have loving parent's. She was one when Jin-ho and Hyunggu, got married that was definitely a wonderful day. His mother-in-law helped plan everything, as well as making sure Hye-Jin was entertained. Her little giggles rang through the church now and then, making everyone laugh a little. It was normal for them to want, to have more kids. 

They had been talking about it, more since Hye-Jin was now four. And amazingly Jin-ho has kept it a secret, for a few days now he found the perfect way. To tell his loving husband, that they'll have another child soon. It was as he told his daughter a bedtime story, one Friday night he knew Hyunggu was listening. It wasn't long before Hye-Jin was sound asleep, hugging her favourite teddy bear. He walked out he wasn't surprised to see, Hyunggu smiling "so we're having another baby." Jin-ho smiled a little as he looked at him, "yes, we are."

Within seconds he was being held, the following day they went to visit her grandparents. It was only a manner of seconds for Hye-Jin, to tell her grandmother "I'm going to get a sibling." Jin-ho held back a laugh, Hyunggu felt a little bit proud. As she went to play with a few toys, his mother-in-law pulled them both in for a hug. Completely surprising both of them, "I'm so happy" a few seconds Jin-ho's laughter escaped. Which felt a little inappropriate she looked at him, "when did you find out" he took a moment. "A few days ago" Hyunggu, added; "I found out last night as he told our daughter a story."

She was a little impressed with that, they had a pretty good afternoon. 


End file.
